


【VD】Cause nothing good comes after midnight

by veralemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veralemon/pseuds/veralemon
Summary: 因为他们都知道午夜之后无好事，直到黎明。或者是：事实上半魔并不需要那么多睡眠。WARNING：崽是蛋生的！崽是蛋生的！崽是蛋生的！重要的事情要说三遍。写毛茸茸写累了想写点摸鱼东西。





	【VD】Cause nothing good comes after midnight

令人遗憾的是，失眠并不是形容他们状态的恰当词汇，没有焦虑，没有白日的失神困倦。但丁在抽走维吉尔的报纸时刻意大声读出上面的健康专栏，深夜失眠症是当代社会人最头痛的病症，伴随日间认知功能障碍包括记忆力、注意力下降和计划功能下降，他一边念一边挑起眉毛，说我原谅你了维吉，也许我该买点镇定药，好让你不要在白天总是这么暴躁。

这是他的惯常把戏，将某些沉重的东西轻飘飘地说出来，饰以无关紧要的玩笑话，轻易就能惹人震怒；以往受害者只有尼禄一人，毕竟年轻人太不会掩饰感情，对周遭的一切抱着善良的热忱，即便怒气冲冲也不过如蓬松的轻易可以吞吸的一团奶油，他的女同事又太精明，第二次就知道用枪炮和子弹警告但丁下不为例。但维吉尔与众不同，维吉尔只是听着，然后记住。

他们共享一张床，习惯使然，从孩提时代经由漫长的遗忘岁月幸存下来，不必大声宣扬也没有刻意隐藏，没有人知道。直到某天但丁赖床得厉害，维吉尔艰难地从兄弟高热坚实的肢体里挣脱出来，蓬乱舒张的头发和黏腻的汗水让他看起来像一头惫懒恼怒的狮子，皱着鼻子踱进浴室。而年轻人这回来的太早，他的儿子，亲眼目睹他只在下身围了一件浴巾，浑身蒸腾着柔软的水汽，擦拭湿漉漉的垂下来的头发，与他那个懒惰的叔叔愈发相像；Old man ，尼禄试探性地喊了一声，自父亲随手半阖的那扇门后传来但丁昏昏欲睡的应答。“……这有点Gay了，”即便是迟钝的直男尼禄也说，“我不知道你们兄弟原来可以这么亲密。”

他不知道的事其实还有很多。譬如他的父亲和叔叔早在很久以前就搞上了，恶魔又没有乱伦背德的概念，同胎的幼崽在子宫里就开始互相抢夺魔力和吞噬，斯巴达的两个孩子对吞噬对方嗤之以鼻，却更倾向于互相征服，在战斗上也在性上；譬如他的两个长辈默契地决定将一些往事掩藏，恶魔的那套行事方式，谁都有年轻愚蠢的时候，错觉自己可以冷酷无情为所欲为，也可以肆意伤害别人。我那时候以为我没有资格拥有家人了，但丁向维吉尔承认，所以我遗弃了那孩子，没有恐慌到剖开肚子直接杀了他是我最大的努力。

他们似乎都长成了过去不愿意成为的大人了。不合格的父亲和母亲，不合格的家庭，让自己的孩子饱受他们曾经的苦。在午夜他们因恶魔的血脉而难眠，眼睛闪烁成为黑暗里唯一光源的时候，但丁总会先开口，说他们在一起的事，分别之后的事，维吉尔作补充，他们过去还曾以为他们能够始终亲密如一对连体婴呢，哪怕死亡也无法将他们分开。或者就干脆撕咬在一起，互相舔吮血和汗水和失而复得的疼痛，像两头饥饿的猛兽。但丁会因为肚子里那根沉甸甸的属于维吉尔的阴茎放肆地大声呻吟，你可比过去合格多了，他舔着维吉尔颈侧因为用力而鼓起的肌肉线条，终于忍不住哼笑着要求再进来一点，最好全射进他湿润高热的体内，那个夹着维吉尔的肥厚的东西，他兄弟留给他的沉睡了多年的标记在情热中正渐渐苏醒。光是维吉尔在他耳边的低沉喘息足够他大腿夹紧，脚踝在他兄弟的后腰腰眼上轻缓缠绵地磨蹭，脑海里的所有思绪都被情欲蒸发占据。

但丁那因错误地分娩饱受折磨与创伤的子宫正经饱含魔力的液体浇灌而逐渐恢复，维吉尔在意识到这一点的时候难得地犹豫下来，他们甚至还自顾不暇。“别拔出来，”但丁舔着他的脖颈，尖锐的犬齿刺破皮肤渗出血珠。愤怒伴随着疼痛和愉悦一齐窜上维吉尔的脊椎，他的伴侣在挑衅，服侍，索求他的播种。

他们要么谈天，要么做爱，后者总是更多次他们共同的选择：难以忍受相顾无言的沉默，以及，无论谁从短暂的睡眠和噩梦中惊醒，肢体交缠才能让爱不再那么虚幻以至被梦和自己否定。“原来你真的回来了，”但丁说，嘴唇贴上维吉尔的，吐息灼热不安如他胸中汩汩涌动的岩浆，“我还以为我做了一场梦。”

他的兄长挑起眼皮，伸出舌尖轻易就叩开牙关，唇舌纠缠，好互相交换灵魂中的一切难言。只有过了午夜，静谧与黑暗主宰世界，无法入睡的恶魔无所事事，只能接吻与做爱，来避开深入灵魂的过往。

然后到了凌晨，但丁的脆弱如潮水自沙滩 上尽皆退去，不留痕迹。他们再次入睡，当维吉尔清醒过来，看到但丁两只手在他的腹肌上画圈，动作渐渐向下捏住他大腿内侧敏感的肌肉。早上好维吉，他的弟弟靠在他勃发的阴茎旁，眨眨一只眼睛，舌头从阴囊开始舔舐，到最后在龟头上响亮的一吻，预精液将他的嘴唇涂得格外鲜艳红润，像被舔过的红色糖果。维吉尔从喉咙发出低沉的呻吟，抓住他的头发，示意他继续下去。

他们都醒来。


End file.
